


One Vampire — Chilled to Taste

by Hello_Spikey



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-05
Updated: 2010-07-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Spikey/pseuds/Hello_Spikey
Summary: It’s too hot for… that. It’s too hot for anything.





	One Vampire — Chilled to Taste

**Author's Note:**

> See... it's hot. And I don't have A/C, and when I have a nice day off to lie about being hot, all I can think of is how nice it would be to have a cool vampire to snuggle with.
> 
> So that's what this fic is about. :)
> 
> Just a silly, fluffy bit of Spuffy for y'all.

“Ew, get away,” Buffy scrunched up her nose.

Spike frowned. By the strength of her push, she actually meant it this time. “C’mon, Buffy. Niblet’s off with her delinquent friends, the witches are in the belfry… how often can we get the whole house to ourselves? There’s nearly five rooms we haven’t screwed in yet. I’ve a bet with myself the kitchen floor is comfier than it looks.” He brought his lips close to her ear, inhaling the sweet scent of her.

“Gah! It’s too hot.” She knocked him across the room, and then, a trifle apologetically, said, “I’m all sticky and gross.”

Spike leapt eagerly back to his feet. “I love you sticky and gross.” His tongue came out, as though tasting the sweat in the air.

“First off, eew!” She held up a hand, stalling his advance, “Second off, why are YOU so warm? You were cold as ice all winter! Stupid vampires.”

“Room temperature means room temperature, love, whatever it is.” He rubbed his belly lazily. “I rather like being body-temperature again. C’mon, let’s compare.”

Buffy knocked his hands away as he tried to reach for her again. “I’m serious. It’s too hot for… that.” She rolled her eyes. “It’s too hot for anything.” She backed toward the stairs, hands up. “I’m taking a bath. Until September.”

Spike hung on the newel post, watching Buffy flee up the stairs. And then, he straightened, a smirk alighting on his lips.

***

The shower felt wonderful, and even knowledge of how high the last water bill had been could not get Buffy out of it for almost an hour. Then she conceded to cost and just filled the tub and let herself soak in the tepid water until, well, she felt chilly. And all pruny.

The sad thing was, as she dried off she could already feel sweat intermingling with the dripping water. Air conditioners that broke were worse than hell mouths. She wished she could beat the tar out of that stubborn hunk of metal in the basement. But, alas, she had to just suffer and wait for the next paycheck, assuming she got an 80% bonus.

Great, fifteen seconds out of the shower and she was already just as cranky as when she went in. At least Spike had left without too much of a fight. She could lay down naked on her bed with the fan blowing right at her and hopefully, it would be cooler when the sun finally went down.

She opened the door to her room to find a very naked Spike in her bed, hands behind his head, grinning smugly.

“I thought I told you to go.”

“Well, put your hands on me and make me.” He waggled his eyebrows.

The box fan was in the window, blowing the curtains in and probably making it mildly livable right where the annoying pain-in-the-ass vampire was making himself comfortable. Where she was, it just felt like a mild stirring of the heat. She marched up to the bed, gritting her teeth hard because physical exertion was SO not what she had in mind at the moment, and gah! Keeping the eyes on his face, so hard, not tempted… she grabbed Spike’s arm.

His icy arm.

She gasped in shock and then, helpless to the appeal of cold, grabbed his arm and pressed it up against the side of her neck. “You… you…”

Spike laughed as she patted his hand about her head and neck, using it like a cold compress. “Ow!” he sat up as she tried to bend his arm impossibly behind her. “That’s still attached!”

She dropped her towel and jumped onto the bed, caging him with her hands. “What did you do?”

Ah, the breeze from the fan was going over her back.

He looked two notches over the usual Spike Smug. “Crawled into an ice chest. That deep-freezer Joyce kept stocked in the basement. I’ll have you know the cold HURT at first. But, there’s a benefit of being a vamp…”

Buffy kissed him passionately. Her tongue rejoiced at the cold inside his mouth, and she giggled a bit, mouth opening as Spike met her in a sloppy kiss. Then she was laughing too hard to keep the lip-lock going. Spike dropped back on the pillow, eyebrows drawn together in concern. “What’s so funny?”

“Like… a popsicle. Vampsicle!!”

“Well, I’d thank you not to treat my genius idea with so much… holy hell!”

He nearly folded in half as she dropped her hot mouth around the crown of his refrigerated cock. She then licked the sides playfully, her mouth moving erratically as she tried not to laugh.

“Bloody… gah… sorry, Slayer, next time I’ll remember to dip it in strawberry for you.”

“Mmm, I like that idea.” She let her mouth slide up the side and down again.

He shivered. “Better get your fill, love, because I’m feeling warmer already.”

She pulled off of him with a wet pop. “Warmth is definitely not allowed.” She pounced on him, pressing her body to his all over, everywhere, wriggling to get her breasts flatter against his chest and enjoy every inch of coolness. Their mouths met again and he wrapped his arms around her, cool hands kneading in all the right places, shifting her even closer, lifting her a little, his cock a hard ridge between her legs. She had only to strain a little more forward… she lifted, he attacked her neck with nips and sucking little kisses while she reached down between them and impaled herself on his nice, big, cold cock.

She gasped at the sensation of it going in, the sudden coolness at her core that made her contract around it. Spike started to thrust but she held him down with a hand in the middle of his chest, shaking her head. A moment, another, she felt herself adjusting. She gave an experimental rock of her hips, and it felt like melting ice sliding down inside her. She gasped again.

He grabbed her hips firmly and lifted against her. The familiar motion and pleasure was made new again by the unexpected contrast of his body. She melted against him.

He was perspiring – more than usual. She licked the droplets, which were cool, too. He licked her, and his saliva cooled and then cooled again as the fan hit it, leaving tracks of chill down her chest and neck. They rolled over and he bent to lavish her nipples, teasing first one and then the other into peaks so hard it felt the whole breast was pushing up into one point.

They moved slow and sweet with each other, measured and indulgent, until cold flesh warmed and hot flesh cooled and they were one relaxed puddle of slayer-and-vampire, together in the sweat-dampened sheets. The sun had set at last and the air coming in from the window was cool and gentle as silk washing over them.

Buffy propped herself up on one elbow. “The deep-freezer?”

“Which is disgusting, by the way. Have you cleaned that since the Carter administration?”

“Don’t complain too much, that could be your new bed.”

He narrowed his eyes. “You would not expect me to sleep in a deep-freezer every night until that sodding A/C gets fixed?”

“No! I mean… of course not.” Buffy snuggled down into the crook of his arm and sighed. “Maybe.”


End file.
